


glow

by blazamy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazamy/pseuds/blazamy





	glow

At first, Blaze had thought nothing of it.

Her heart rate picking up those extra beats every time she would flash a smile at her, just for her. The way her cheeks felt when she got too close, almost as if she had set them ablaze herself. How even the quickest brush of hands brought what seemed like millions of little butterflies dancing around in her stomach. Even just the _thought_ of her made her smile.

All of it was truly ridiculous to the princess, so she dismissed it as a reaction towards Amy’s kindness. Amy was always friendly and kind towards Blaze, even when they had first met. She had helped Blaze in a way that had honestly made her life significantly better. The girl had been one of her first friends, and they had gotten closer in recent years.

So surely, all of these… _feelings_ just had to be due to Amy’s sweetness. It was normal for someone to be flustered whenever their friend did something wonderful and cute… right?

She saw Amy as she would with any other friend, and nothing more.

At least that’s what she kept telling herself.

i.

It was when Blaze had heard the high-pitched shrill of excitement that she knew.

She turned her head swiftly, and averted her gaze to the other side of the room. Her eyes quickly fell upon the familiar pink quills and red dress. The pyrokinetic felt her heat pace quicken, and she didn’t even get the chance to scold herself before she saw the rest of the scene in front of her.

Amy had crushed Sonic into another hug. Her arms were wrapped around his torso, and she was beaming. Sonic grinned nervously, but he didn’t hug back or push her away. He kept his hands by his side, letting Amy get it all over with.

Seeing Amy so full of joy and lovesick like that made an unpleasant feeling enter Blaze’s chest. The kind of feeling that grabbed your heart and squeezed it, not quite crushing it, but not quite letting it unharmed. The kind of feeling that made you want to be sick and angry and bitter all at the same time, but also the feeling that left you hopeless and sad. The kind of feeling that made you upset with yourself, but also something that was hard to control, so you didn’t know what to do about it. It took a few moments for Blaze to realize what this feeling was.

_Jealousy._

She was confused and annoyed with herself once it dawned on her. Why should she be jealous? There really wasn’t any reason for her to be. It wasn’t like she wished Amy’s arms were around her instead, or Amy getting excited and happy just seeing her, or Amy loving _her_ instead of-

“Hey Blaze, are you okay?” Tails’ voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she snapped her head around to look at the younger boy. She had completely forgotten they were having a conversation. What was the topic again- something about the Sol Emeralds?

Blaze shook her head, forcing a small smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

She knew it was a lie. Her thoughts and emotions were racing, and she was still trying to understand what exactly was going on with her.

Tails watched her skeptically for a moment before returning the smile and continuing the conversation. Blaze nodded along and half-listened. She was trying to ignore her feelings and forget her sudden jealousy had ever happened, but they wouldn’t let her get away that easily.

She couldn’t even stop herself from quickly glancing back in that direction. There was no longer one-sided hugging between the two hedgehogs; they actually seemed to be having a conversation. But that love-struck smile was still on her lips. A smile that Blaze knew would never be meant for her.

It was when Blaze had heard the high-pitched shrill of excitement that she knew. It was when she felt the sudden rush of jealously run through her at the sight of seeing her happy with someone else. It was when she couldn’t stop thinking about those emotions. Maybe she always knew, but consistently denied it, she didn’t know.

One thing she did know for sure was that she had fallen for Amy.

ii.

“Have you ever been in love before?”

The question threw her off. She looked up from her cup of tea and blinked at the hedgehog sitting across from her. She looked at Blaze expectantly. There was curiosity in those bright jade eyes, and Blaze felt herself fall harder.

They were sitting in a coffee shop not far from the train station. The two girls had decided to catch up after a while of being apart, no thanks to literally living in different dimensions. They had been there for a few hours now, talking about many things and sharing stories. They hadn’t seen each other in a little over a year, so there was much to discuss.

Blaze had been calm and collected in the beginning. After being separated from Amy for so long, she had expected her feelings for the hammer-wielder to fade away. She had hoped they would, since she was positive her feelings would never be reciprocated. It didn’t help that she thought of Amy almost every day, and that she still became flustered being around the girl.

Blaze was in much deeper than she thought.

Amy tilted her head to the side a bit, still waiting for Blaze’s answer. The princess felt her face flush not only at the question, but also because of Amy. _Cute._

Blaze set her tea on the coffee table, not letting herself meet Amy’s gaze.  “No... not really.”

A lie. Blaze seemed to be doing that a lot lately ever since she developed this… _thing_ for Amy. The pink hedgehog tilted her head even more at Blaze’s reply.

“Not even once?”

Blaze shook her head. Amy looked at her quizzically for a few seconds before sitting straight up. She giggled. “Sorry, I was just curious.”

She went back to sipping her soda before changing the topic to a new dress she had bought recently, and how she had accidentally spilt grape juice all over it the over day.

Blaze chucked at Amy complaining about her own clumsiness and even made suggestions on how to remove the stain.

It didn’t occur to Blaze that Sonic had never been brought up once.

iii.

Blaze had been setting the utensils on the table before hearing a cheerful voice call her name behind her. She turned and saw Amy jogging towards her. She had one of the biggest smiles on her face, and her eyes shone with excitement and something else Blaze couldn’t quite pick out. She stopped right in front of Blaze to catch her breath, and held up a single finger to tell Blaze to give her a minute. Up close, the cat noticed that Amy’s cheeks were tinted pink. But that was nothing compared to Blaze’s, who already felt like they were on fire.

Once Amy recovered, she shot up and bounced on her heels. She seemed to be in a very good mood, and seeing her so happy like this made Blaze’s heart swell with happiness as well. Amy had a real effect on her, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

“I’m so happy to see you, it’s been so long!” Amy chirped. She looked like she was trying to contain something, and Blaze wasn’t sure if it was her excitement or something else.

“The feeling is mutual,” The pyrokinetic replied. She smiled widely at Amy. They stood there for a few moments, just smiling at each other with their faces different shades of red.

“I really want to hug you right now, can I hug you?” Amy finally said, breaking the silence. So that’s what she was trying to contain.

Blaze was sure her face was as red as a tomato at this point. She nodded, not allowing her voice to speak for her. Her voice would fail her and she would stammer, so she could only respond with gestures. She was too flustered to really do anything.

Amy’s beamed so brightly, the cat was almost certain she was glowing. It wouldn’t surprise her if she was. Amy was light itself; she was warm and welcoming and a symbol of hope. Every day she glowed with her light, even in the darkest of situations, it never once faltered. Blaze loved her light, and wanted to be there to protect it from ever dying out.

The princess blushed even more at her own sappy thoughts. She would of that after years her feelings for Amy would have at least start to disappear little by little, but it just kept getting stronger. Even through all the time they were apart Blaze never once felt her love for Amy decrease.

Amy wrapped her arms around Blaze’s middle. She gave a gentle squeeze, and Blaze knew it wasn’t one of those bone-crushing hugs she used to give years ago. This one was careful but firm, and it was warm. If home had a feeling, Blaze was sure this was it. The cat lifted her own arms to wrap around Amy, but she was a little awkward with it since she wasn’t used to this type of silent affection. Her arms just hanged in the air, and she was unsure of where to put them.

Amy understood though, and buried her face into Blaze’s shoulder to let her know it was okay. That little act of encouragement and understanding helped Blaze make up her mind to hug Amy back the same way- through Amy’s middle. It was a bit strange due to their height difference, but they made it work. They hugged each other tenderly, their hug full of genuine happiness with just being together like this, holding each other like this. They had smiles on their faces and flushed faces. Blaze rested her chin on Amy’s head, which lead to the shorter girl release a content sigh.

They forget they were in a room surrounded by their friends, and that they were supposed to help set up for a reunion party.

To each other, it was just the two of them.

iv.

They were standing in silence, and Blaze was starting to get a bit irritated. Why he had dragged her over here in the middle of his birthday party only to stare at her silently was beyond her. She had also happened to be in the middle of a conversation with Amy, and she had rudely been interrupted to be pulled aside for a second.

But it had been longer than a second, and they were still standing here.

He was leaning against a tree, with his arms crossed around his chest and a sly smirk on his face. Blaze only stared back in confusion. She was trying to read his body language, but she couldn’t figure out what it was he wanted with her.

They stood in silence for a while longer before she spoke.

“Why did you wish to speak with me?” She inquired. Sonic chuckled before turning away from her to look out at the valley they stood in. The sly smile never once left.

“I just wanted to make sure you’ll treat Amy right once you guys start dating. But I know I got nothing to worry about,”

Blaze’s mouth fell open. She hadn’t been expecting that. She felt her cheeks heating up and she tried to say something, but her mouth only opened and closed repeatedly. Like a fish out of water.

Sonic’s smirk grew bigger upon seeing her reaction. “What? Amy’s like a little sister to me, I have to make sure she’s happy, but I’m sure you’ll do just that. You’re a good friend, so I’m not worried.”

Blaze stammered and flushed even more. Just what was he trying to imply?!

“W-what are you talking about?” Blaze managed to blurt out.

Sonic raised an eye brow at her before snickering. “You two are going to get together eventually. That is, if you ever stop dancing around each other.”

Blaze couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Her and Amy? Together? Blaze had accepted that possibility was highly unlikely years ago.

They continued to look at each other, Sonic with a knowing grin, and Blaze with a blushing muzzle. One sly, the other confused.

“She has a crush on you,” Blaze said slowly. She wasn’t even sure if that was correct anymore, Amy didn’t seem to have any interest in Sonic in these recent years.

“Had,” Sonic corrected. “And I don’t think that counts, she was twelve. Besides, there’s someone new.” 

Blaze perked up immediately. “Really? Who?”

Sonic studied her for a few moments before bursting into a fit of laughter. “Seriously, Blaze? You really are oblivious!”

Blaze only felt herself drown in more confusion. This whole situation was making her head hurt.

Sonic shook his head before walking back towards where the party was, which was only just beyond the trees. He was about to speed off before he turned back to look at her.

“You know, you really need to stop denying the obvious,”

And then he was gone.

v.

“You know I have a big crush on you, right?” The way she said it was so shameless and bold. Her voice was firm and rang with truth as she spoke. Her words were full of confidence, and she looked Blaze right in the eyes as she said it.

It was surprising how brave this girl could be.

Blaze had been wondering for a while now on how she could confess. Her interaction with Sonic gave her some hope that maybe, just maybe, Amy felt the same way. She had spent countless nights practicing what she could do and say, only to throw the idea away in the morning. Nothing seemed right no matter what she did. She wanted her confession to Amy to be perfect because Amy deserved the best.

And here Amy was, doing it out of the blue and with such ease.

Blaze’s first reaction was shock. They had just been sitting in the park, enjoying the scenery in comfortable silence. It was quiet and peaceful, and suddenly Amy and turned to her and confessed. Blaze’s eyes had widened and she turned to the girl next to her so make sure she heard correctly. Amy had leaned forward slightly to look Blaze right in her golden eyes to let her know she was being completely serious, and that she was confessing, right here, right now. Now Blaze only stared at Amy with her mouth hung open.

Her second reaction was shyness. Her face began to flush and she felt her heart rate picking up speeds that were nearly as fast as Sonic. She started to open and close her mouth, trying to get something out. Her body felt like it was on fire, she was burning up from being flustered and the love she felt for the girl next to her. She had secretly wished for this for years, and here they were. She was so happy and overjoyed, but also so timid.

Amy waited patiently waited for Blaze to respond. She knew Blaze was the type to get overwhelmed by this sort of stuff easily, so she didn’t mind waiting for Blaze to calm down first. Even if her own insecurities and doubt were starting to surface.

The cat finally started to feel the heat in her cheeks die down and her heart beat slow to an almost normal rate. She took a deep breath and carefully laced her fingers with Amy’s. She was still looking away shyly when she spoke. “I have a big crush on you, too.”

And there Amy went, glowing again with her wonderful light. This was the second time, Blaze realized, that that light glowed for _her._ She finally met Amy’s eyes and smiled, pulling the girl closer.

She could get used to the brightness, but she was sure she already had.


End file.
